A revelação
by Padaleckiaddicted
Summary: A revelação é uma Estória de amor inesperada entre os personagens fictícios Jared Padalecki e Louisa, minha personagem preferida. Esta é uma estória de ficção, nada correspondente a vida real, é para ser lida com os olhos da fantasia.


Capítulo III- Um coquetel...

Era noite e Louise apareceu na porta do quarto de Jared Padalecki metida num conjunto de saia preta até a panturrilha e blusa rosa antigo com um decote generoso e uma bota preta bem alta. Quando Jared abriu a porta do quarto , ela quase teve um espasmo de tesão, o homem lindo estava enfiado numa calça jeans e uma camisa cinza claro colante ao corpo, era algo até normal para um homem, mas não pra ele.

Jared era lindo de qualquer jeito. Estavam prontos para o coquetel e ele sorriu olhando pra ela inteira enquanto terminava de abotoar a camisa:

-Quer ajuda com isso?- ela perguntou sorridente- mas é mais fácil eu tirar do que ajudar a abotoar...

Ele sorriu e voltou para dentro a procura do iphone. Ao se abaixar na mesinha ao lado da cama seus cabelos escorreram para o rosto, o quarto dele cheirava a ele, uma delícia de cheiro de homem misturado com sexo e perfume caro...

-ok, estou pronto- ele foi para a porta , Louise sorriu ao ve-lo se aproximando, não podia beijá-lo no corredor.- o que devo fazer? Panel again?- fez uma carinha de entediado

-Não, meu amor, somente sorria e acene ahhah- ela riu

-aham, como misses...eu quero dizer que vou beber algo, aguentar fan girl louca sem beber é dose.

O segurança chegava, sem falar nada como sempre e os acompanhou até o local do coquetel. Já 50 fãs esperavam por ele , Richard, Mark e Misha já estavam e Jared foi se juntar a eles no meio da gritaria e de um cordão humano de isolamento. Eles ficaram em uma mesa com algumas garotas meio ensandecidas porém se controlando.

Louise ficou meio distante. As amigas vieram falar com ela:

-O que de fato esta acontecendo com vc e jared?

Ela sorriu dando um gole em uma taça de vinho.

-Nada gente...- ela o olhava de longe e como sempre Jared muito profissional, conversando com todos

-Não mente pra mim amiga- disse Erica- Vocês estão ficando?

Ela deu uma gargalhada sonora que Jared ouviu da mesa e fez um olhar reprovador para ela, como se dissesse "veja o que vai dizer"

- Vamos ali fora eriquinha- ela puxou a amiga para uma varanda, elas foram

-Se eu contar você não vai acreditar mesmo...- ela riu

-Você ta brincando...- a menina deu um grito que não foi ouvido por ninguém- Como ele é?

-Gostooooooso...enorme...maravilhoso, tudo de indescritível!

-você ta no céu então e esqueceu de morrer...

- totalmente, já foram 3x- elas riram

- Meu deus!- disse Erica- o homem gamou...

Louise jamais pensara naquilo, não era algo que ela queria ficar pensando, pois sabia que era passageiro e que ia sofrer horrores quando ele fosse embora, preferia agora naquele momento se afogar no álcool. Começou a beber com Erica até que Erica precisou sair para ajudar as outras pessoas no evento. Ela ficou da sacada olhando Jared de longe, como ele se divertia com todos! Principalmente com as mulheres! Um ciúme absurdo tomou conta dela, como ele podia doar aquele sorriso lindo a outras pessoas...em seu devaneio alcóolico aquele sorriso era somente pra ela. E Louise era fraca para bebida, quase não bebia, naõ gostava muito, mas sentia que podia se afogar na garrafa em suas mãos.

Ele gargalhava e sua voz enchia o salão do coquetel...as mulheres o queriam, o desejavam, agora ele era delas, mesmo que por 50 minutos. Só que Jared tentava mas não tirava os olhos dela, Louise se esticou na sacada com a garrafa nas mãos, os cabelos pretos até o meio das costas em cachos da metade para baixo, a saia preta colada ao corpo e a blusa rosa com aquele decote a deixaram tão sensual que ele não conseguia parar de olhar e desejar. Cada movimento que ela fazia Jared apertava os olhos e dava um gole em uma cerveja.

Então nesse momento, ele percebeu que ela escondia estar chorando, mas logo ao lado dela surgiram dois rapazes do staff procurando saber se ela precisava de algo e um deles a abraçou. Jared baixou a cabeça de longe na mesa cerrando os dentes. Não podia acreditar no que estava sentindo. Ciúmes de uma fã? Bem ela não era exatamente uma fã comum. Ele não parou de olhar até que Richard foi até ele e falou em seu ouvido:

-Tá demonstrando demais...- ele sorriu

Jared olhou pra cima:

-sério?

-Claro e eu entendo, essa brasileira é um tesão de mulher...ela é linda, me avisa se naõ quiser, eu quero...

Jared fechou a cara:

-Passa por cima ...só quero ver você tentar...- ele riu se referindo ao seu tamanho e saíram dali para um canto mais vazio- A mulher é um vulcão cara..

-Eu imagino...que país quente cara!- ele desabotoou o primeiro botão da camisa

-Não, você não entende, é muito carinhosa... e deliciosa...

- Tá, ta ok ,não precisa entrar em detalhes, só não cometa suicídio profissional...mas- Richard olhou para Louise- Acho que já estão querendo tomar seu lugar.

Jared olhou para ela que estava na sacada e um rapaz a fazia sorrir mesmo chorando. Jared tomou a iniciativa louca de ir até lá. Não queria pensar, somente afastar homens dela. Abriu a porta de vidro e os 3 o olharam:

-Jared! Cara!- disse o staff apertando a mão dele.- Que prazer te conhecer!

Ele sorriu meio sem graça

-tudo ok cara?- ele se limitou a responder a olhando.

Ela fazia cara de "que faz você aqui?"enxugando os olhos com um lenço de papel que os meninos levaram para ela.

-Eu preciso falar com ela- Jared apontou pra Louise- Minha PA...

-Ah sim ok, vamos lá – bateu no ombro do outro rapaz e saíram fechando a porta de vidro de correr atrás deles.

Eles se olharam nos olhos, ela esperava o pedido de algo que ele precisava

-Eu saio de perto alguns momentos e enche de homens?

Ela o olhou com a cabeça meio de lado e demorou para sorrir

-como é ?- ela perguntou sem acreditar muito no que ouvira

-É isso que a senhorita ouviu...parece que tomou banho de mel quando criança...é doce, carinhosa, amiga...- ele foi andando para cima dela e ela se afastando dando passos atrás até saírem da frente da porta para um lugar mais escuro da sacada.-linda, gostosa...

Louise riu:

-Jared...você bebeu cerveja demais...

-Não,- ela parou numa mureta, com as duas mãos no azulejo frio da parede e olhou para baixo, era uma tremenda queda de cima do hotel-Você bebeu demais, chorou sei la porque e foi se consolar no ombro de outros...

-Como assim? Eles vieram me perguntar se eu estava bem, eles sabem que minha pressão as x abaixa porque quase não como...

-Ah é?- Ele pegou a cintura dela com ambas as mãos- Que mais eu não sei sobre você que todos sabem? – ele falou bem próximo a boca de Louise deixando a louca, aquele olhar verde a seduzindo, literalmente, ela achou que estava num sonho.

-Bem ...se você acha que não vou lembrar de nada disso, novidade para você- ela riu- eu não estou bêbada...

-eu sei que não...e quem disse que não é pra lembrar?

Ela engoliu em seco. Ele estava sério, observando os lábios dela e os olhos alternando. Ela podia jurar que havia algum sentimento nele, algo que ela não conseguia entender e jamais entenderia.

-Do que você fala Jared? O que eu fiz de errado dessa vez dentre milhões de coisas que já fiz errado desde que você chegou aqui?

Ela baixou a cabeça tristemente. Ele levantou o queixo dela com uma mão e deu um selinho nos lábios dela.

-ok, não quero ver homens perto de você...principalmente Richard...

Ela soltou uma gargalhada tão alta e se curvou para a frente batendo a testa no peito músculoso dele.

-Aw- ela botou a mão na testa- Tá brincando?

Ele fez uma carinha de Sam winchester de "pareço estar brincando?"

- Tá ok minha vida...o que mais?

-Uma bola no pé seria bem legal, mas vai dar trabalho pra te dar banho...- ela ria mais e mais

-Para mim? Ta brincando?

Ele sorriu

-você tá falando sério que realmente não se acha atraente?

Ela riu:

-Não sou não...

Ele riu e deu um passo atrás soltando-a:

-Atraente, linda, honesta, carinhosa...

Era realmente dela que ele falava? Achou que havia bebido muito.

-Acho que devo ter bebido muito, ouço Jared Padalecki falar de mim como se estivesse apaixonado...- ela deu uma gargalhada e ele permaneceu sério e cruzou os braços. Ela foi ficando séria e fechou o sorriso sentindo o coração acelerar e as pernas bambearem. Ele apenas foi chegando mais perto e a imprensou contra a mureta com o corpo inteiro, ela podia sentir todos os músculos das coxas dele, seu tórax, seu hálito delicioso, seu perfume, o cheiro dos cabelos, o vento fazia os cabelos dele serpentearem no rosto dela se misturando com os dela, Jared aproximou o rosto e uniu seus lábios aos dela de uma forma que não havia acontecido até então...era um beijo demorado , delicado, delicioso, lento, exploravam suas línguas, suas bocas, vagarosamente, num beijo apaixonado...Louise sentiu o chão sair de seus pés. Ao término do longo beijo, ela estava ofegante, louca de tesão, morrendo de amor...ele se afastou e a olhou seriamente e sorriu:

-Richard...

Ela estava atônita:

-longe...-disse ele e deu as costas voltando ao salão do coquetel.

O que foi aquilo? Ela ficou ali parada, louca, sua mente girava, o cheiro dele se foi para longe e ela achava...ela não sabia mais o que pensar...O que jared pensava estar fazendo com ela? Aquilo era muito injusto.


End file.
